


well equipped for what fight you choose

by VagabondDawn



Category: Dreaming of Sunshine - Silver Queen
Genre: Gen, Silver Queen's Dreaming of Sunshine Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 13:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18335549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VagabondDawn/pseuds/VagabondDawn
Summary: Kakashi needs a seal commissioned. Who better to ask than his very own student?





	well equipped for what fight you choose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mornelithe_falconsbane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mornelithe_falconsbane/gifts).



> Request by Mornelithe_falconsbane  
> -Hatake Kakashi & Nara Shikako  
> -Shikako makes an utterly frivolous or incredibly specific seal for either Sasuke or Kakashi.

"Shikako-chan," Kakashi says, to his maybe-most-favourite-student. "I need to commission you to make a seal." 

She looks up, interest grabbed. It's nice to see that she hasn't changed all that much — he can practically see the rising percentages of her attention as more and more of her focus comes to rest on him and not split amongst the other hundred tasks she's always completing simultaneously — because he'd… worried, when he'd had to leave to the war front, and coming back to find both his students hiding behind ANBU masks had only made it worse. 

In some ways, she's a survivor like him. But in others… so much more resilient. 

Kakashi musters his _most serious expression_ , to convey how very vital this task is, to the continued success of the Konoha War Operations, and how incredibly important it is that she does her very best. For him, specifically, because he's her favourite sensei and he's had enough of people yelling at him about this. 

"It needs to be precise," he says. "So effective that not even a _molecule_ escapes from it. Portable. Flexible. Sustainable and able to be used repeatedly — nay, almost _continuously_." 

Shikako is nodding, like these are all reasonable requests, and not, in themselves things other seal masters would have considered _impossible._ Shikako _likes_ building seals that are flexible, that she can change on the fly, things that look simple on the surface but are full of surprising depth. 

Kakashi has watched both Jiraiya and Minato-sensei work, and she's not anything like either of them. Jiraiya has a frightening breadth of experience and knowledge, is almost artistic with it, and Minato-sensei had reached so high and so brightly — he'd had other, smaller seals but the things people remember him for are the Hiraishin and the sealing of the Kyuubi. 

Neither of them had ever frittered away small seals like Shikako does, scattering them around Konoha like confetti. 

He's not sure anyone would have ever dared ask either of them to create something so useless as he's about to ask Shikako for, but what's the point of having a tiny adorable seal master for a student if Kakashi isn't going to exploit her talents to solve minor inconveniences? 

"Okay," she says, "and what do you want it to _do?_ " 

He puts one hand on each of her shoulders. "I need," he says, staring directly in her face, "a seal that will remove dog hair from fabric." 

Amusement cracks through her expression, dissipating the tense atmosphere that he's worked so hard to build. But she's _definitely_ his most-favourite-student because she _still considers it_. 

"It'll need a lot of field testing," she says, equally solemn, with bright happiness sparking in her eyes. "Do you know anyone that has a lot of dogs, Kakashi-sensei?" 

Kakashi eye-smiles at her. "I think I might be able to work something out," he says. 

It's been a long time since he's had the chakra to summon his whole pack for frivolous reasons — for any reason, really, without dearly weighing the cost of it — and _maybe_ he's been calling them out a little too often recently but he can't help it. His summons are loyal friends and how can he ask them to hunt and fight for him and not ask them to _play_? 

(Okay, fine, maybe some _other_ ninja on the base hadn't found the games of 'get back my gear' to be nearly as fun as Kakashi had found watching them chase Bisuke and Shiba around the camp. They should have considered it training not to let go of anything they weren't willing to lose.) 

It's a good excuse to summon his pack and romp around their training field. 

"Okay, phase one complete," Shikako says, after acquiring a substantial covering of hair and possibly drool. She's stopped using the chakra protective layer of modified scent masking that's been keeping her clean, which really, is what _all_ ninja should be doing. 

Though even Kakashi will admit that such chakra protection is unfortunately insufficient to protect ones blankets when one is asleep. 

Shikako sits down and Bull plants herself behind her like a solid but happy wall for her to lean against. She goes through a series of mysterious methods — likely trying to find the most effective way to achieve the result she wants — and within the hour has a working seal. 

Kakashi wanders closer to have a nosy at it, but she covers it with her hand to prevent him from even looking at the seal. 

"Not yet," she says crossly. "It's not good enough." 

Kakashi raises his eyebrow at her, because it's _just like Shikako_ to be a perfectionist about something so frivolous. This is not even remotely close to the most productive way she could be spending today. 

"My, my, such high standards," he says mildly. 

"You know what they say," Shikako answers vaguely, "if it can be done, it can be done better." 

"I'm not sure anyone has ever said that," Kakashi informs her. He gently tosses the dogs favourite brightly coloured rubber ball up and down a few times, before launching it into the trees. Ūhei takes off after it in a flurry of excited snapping, a chakra assisted jump taking him halfway up the tree trunk. 

The ball hits a branch and veers wildly in another direction, Urushi bolting along in the underbrush beneath it's path having anticipated the change in trajectory. 

"Idiots," Pakkun says, from his position atop one of the wooden training posts. It's in a nice patch of sun and he hasn't moved in at least the last hour. 

"I hope that was directed at the pack," Kakashi says. 

The look Pakkun gives him in return suggests that it's up for debate. 

"Okay, I got it," Shikako says, when it's nearing dinner time and he's about to maybe suggest that diner that the Inuzuka like on the outskirts. It never seems to mind a few four legged tagalongs. "One Lint Roller Seal, free of charge." 

She presents it to him with a flourish. He thinks about mentioning that she really should at least _consider_ appropriate monetization, but given that she actually does have _several_ seals retailing well that she's probably aware of it. 

"No warnings about being a dangerous weapon this time?" Kakashi asks, remembering the hospital. 

"Oh, yeah," she says, smirking slyly at him, like they're sharing the joke. "If it catches fire? Totally not my fault." 

He really hopes it doesn't catch fire. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can triumph and come to skill,  
> You can be great if only you will,  
> You're well equipped for what fight you choose,  
> You have legs and arms and a brain to use,  
> And the man who has risen, great deeds to do  
> Began his life with no more than you.  
> — Equipment By Edgar Guest


End file.
